¡Vivamos juntos!
by blieread
Summary: Matt y Mimi se van a vivir juntos pero no todo es de color de rosa. Para solucionar sus diferencias, les piden consejo a sus amigos. ¿Se solucionará? Reto de Manosfrias para el foro Proyecto 1-8. One-shot.


_**¡Hola!**_

 _ **Hacía mucho tiempo que no escribía y estoy un poco oxidada. Aquí os presento un reto de Manosfrias para el foro Proyecto 1-8. Espero que sea de su agrado.**_

 _ **Blie Read**_

* * *

 **¡** **Vivamos juntos!**

¡Por fin llegó el esperado día! Mimi y Matt se iban a ir a vivir juntos a un piso precioso. Jamás pensaron que acabaría sucediendo cuando, meses atrás, Matt se lo propuso a Mimi. Ambos estaban muy nerviosos porque era un paso muy importante en su relación. Aunque tenían miedo, ya que cada vez iba más en serio. ¿Acabaría en boda? Quién sabe. Quizás la convivencia lo rompía todo.

Todo estaba listo. Sus amigos les habían ayudado en el traslado de los muebles y objetos personales. De hecho, aunque los demás no lo sepan, Kari encontró un consolador en el cuarto de Mimi. No se lo había dicho a nadie. Simplemente lo había metido en una de las cajas y se desentendió.

Ya estaba todo preparado. Era hora de la gran inauguración. Mimi había hecho un riquísimo pastel, dado a sus dotes culinarias, y los demás habían preparado la comida. Cuando ya estaban todos en la mesa, empezaron a comer.

\- Bueno, hermano, eres el primero en independizarse de todo el grupo, ¿qué se siente? - preguntó T.K. cuál entrevistador profesional.

\- Verás, querido, es un paso muy importante que todas las parejas deben emprender en algún momento y nosotros ya estábamos listos. - contestó con aire de suficiencia. - Es por eso, que estoy tan feliz del futuro que Mimi y yo construiremos juntos en estas paredes. - esta vez, miró a su novia y le sonrió dulcemente.

\- Pues por ese motivo, - siguió Tai – brindemos. ¡Por Matt y Mimi!

\- ¡Por Matt y Mimi! - brindaron todos juntos.

Esa misma noche, cuando todos ya se habían ido, los protagonistas de la fiesta quisieron estrenar el piso con un buen revolcón para después irse a dormir. Ambos se abrazaron sin saber los retos que les esperarían más adelante.

La mañana siguiente, Mimi se despertó primero y se dirigió al baño para poder ducharse. Poco después, Matt entró corriendo al lavabo, se sentó en la taza del váter y empezó a soltar excrementos por su segundo agujero. Empezó a hacer esfuerzos y a soltar suspiros cuando cayó el primer trozo e hizo un ¡plof! con el contacto con el agua. Cuando Mimi escuchó eso, se escandalizó. Abrió la cortina de la ducha y vio a su novio concentrado para que sus fluidos internos salieran.

\- ¿QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO? NO VES QUE ME ESTOY DUCHANDO. - gritó Mimi descompuesta por la escena.

\- Tampoco te estoy molestando. Tu te estás duchando mientras yo cago. Así avanzamos los dos. - Matt no veía el problema en la situación.

\- FUERA DE AQUÍ. - Matt tuvo que limpiarse rápido e irse a su habitación. No le quedó más remedio que esperar a que Mimi saliera para poder seguir disfrutando de expulsar los residuos de su cuerpo.

Media hora más tarde, cuando la calma reinaba en el piso, se dispusieron a desayunar. Antes de vivir juntos, ambos acordaron que intentarían hacer todas las comidas del día posibles juntos y así poder disfrutar de la compañía. Para ello, como Mimi era cocinera, quería organizar lo que comerían a cada instante. Para su salud, decía ella.

Así que, aquella mañana, Matt no pudo comerse sus tres tostadas con sobrasada, huevo frito y atún. Eso lo mantuvo de mal humor todo el día. Sus compañeros de trabajo querían ayudarle pero él solo ponía malas caras.

Por la tarde, cuando llegó a casa se encontró la casa muy tranquila. Demasiado. Así que quiso aprovechar para poner un CD que lo relajaba. Pero no lo encontraba. Estaba todo desordenado. ¿Quién lo había hecho? En ese instante, apareció Mimi.

\- ¿Te gusta cómo ha quedado, cariño? Lo he redistribuido para que estuviera todo más ordenado. - ella le sonreía. - No sé cómo te podías aclarar de esa manera. También he cambiado los DVDs, tus instrumentos y tus videojuegos.

Matt no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. Había movido SUS cosas. Intentó, de la forma más amable que pudo, decirle que estaba mal no haberle consultado, pero no quería problemas. Simplemente ignoró el acontecimiento y se fue a la cama. No tenía ganas de cenar tampoco así que se quiso poner directamente el pijama. Pero en el armario no lo encontraba.

\- ¿Mimi?

\- Dime, cariño.

\- ¿Dónde está mi pijama?

\- Lo he tirado, estaba realmente roto y sucio. No entiendo cómo podías ponerte eso.

\- Pues precisamente por eso, porque nadie ve mi pijama y puedo ponerme cualquier cosa que sea cómoda.

Mimi no respondió y se dispuso a hacer la cena para los dos. Algo sano.

\- ¿Matt? ¿Vienes a cenar?

\- No me apetece.

\- Pero está hecho con todo mi cariño.

\- No tengo hambre.

Mimi se decepcionó por el comentario. Tanto esfuerzo para nada. Así que cogió el móvil y les envió un mensaje a sus amigas. "Chicas, mañana reunión urgente. Necesito vuestra ayuda."

Por su parte, Matt estaba algo alicaído. ¿Cómo podía arreglarlo? Aparte de lo acontecido durante el día, en el canapé, se había encontrado un consolador envuelto. Eso le hizo preguntarse cosas. ¿No era bueno en la cama? ¿Mimi quería substituirle por un aparato sin sentimientos? Vale que él era frío a veces, pero no tanto como esa cosa. Estaba perdido. Así que cogió el móvil y, como había hecho su novia, escribió a sus amigos. "Chicos, estoy desesperado, ¿podemos encontrarnos mañana? Gracias".

Solo llevaban un día viviendo juntos y ya se estaban desesperanzando. Al parecer no todo es del color de rosas. Ambos durmieron en la misma cama pero cada uno miraba hacia el lado contrario. Estaban molestos.

Al día siguiente, cada cuál fue a ver a sus amigos. Estaban ansiosos por escuchas el primer día en las vidas de Matt y Mimi viviendo juntos. Las chicas se reunieron en casa de Sora.

\- Mimi, nos tienes en ascuas. - dijo Yolie emocionada por el gran paso que había hecho su querida amiga.

\- Ya, bueno...

\- No pareces muy animada. - le dijo Sora. - ¿Estás bien?

\- No. - Mimi no pudo más y se puso a llorar. Las demás se sorprendieron. - No sé por qué está yendo tan mal. Lo único que recibo son malas caras por parte de Matt y yo lo doy todo.

\- No te preocupes Mimi. Seguro que se soluciona. - intentó consolarla Kari. - Explícanos qué ha pasado.

\- Pues veréis, - siguió ella secándose las lágrimas. - ayer por la mañana, me estaba duchando y Matt entró a, ya sabéis qué... - pronunció estas palabras con asco.

\- ¿No te gusta el sexo temprano? - bromeó Sora. Pero a Mimi no le hizo gracia.

\- No es eso. Se puso a hacer popó. A mi lado. ¿Os lo podéis creer?

\- Mimi, tampoco es para tanto. - le dijo Kari. - Es algo natural en las parejas, sobre todo entre las que conviven juntas. T.K. y yo lo hacemos siempre. Desde que éramos pequeños. Todo viene con la confianza. - Esas palabras no convencieron del todo a Mimi.

Al otro lado de la ciudad, en casa de Joe, Matt tenía la misma conversación con los chicos.

\- ¿Os lo podéis creer? Se enfadó por eso. Es algo natural. - se quejaba Matt.

\- Es normal que, algunas chicas, tengan pudor con ver cagar a otra persona. Sobre todo si es su novio. - reflexionó Izzy.

\- Tu de eso sabes mucho ehh Izzy. - se burló Tai.

\- Yo creo que deberíais de pactar un poco los horarios para defectar. - siguió Joe. Como todos lo miraron extraño, añadió. - Yo siempre voy al baño a la misma hora. Así evito estos problemas con mi novia.

\- No sé si la solución es esa pero, deberíais hablarlo claro y tendido. - dijo T.K.

\- Puede que tengas razón. Pero la cosa no sé queda ahí. - todos miraron expectantes. - Quiere cambiarme mis rutinas en el desayuno. Ya no puedo comer lo que me plazca porque "no es sano". - imitó la voz de su novia.

\- Tampoco exageres, hermano.

\- Pues yo pienso que tiene razón. No puede obligarse a alguien a comer siempre lo que uno quiera. - reprendió Tai al jóven rubio.

\- Creo que tendríais que decidirlo a partes iguales. Un día decide uno, al siguiente el otro. - intentó calmar el ambiente Joe.

\- No me acaba de convencer esa idea. Seguro que, al final, decidirá ella.

\- Tranquila Mimi, tampoco es para tanto. - Sora intentaba consolar a Mimi cuando explicó el rechazo de Matt hacia su comida sana.

\- Pro aj reshajado mis comiras (Pero ha rechazado mi comida). - sollozó.

\- ¿Y si pactáis las comidas? Que cada día escoja uno. O hacéis un calendario. - propuso Kari. La cara de Mimi cambió un poco al escuchar esa idea.

\- Pero no es solo eso. - siguió. - Se enfadó conmigo porque le había ordenado sus cosas. - sollozó de nuevo. - Lo único que hice fue redistribuir todas sus cosas en algún órden lógico para que no estuviera desordenado y pudiera encontrar sus cosas con más facilidad.

\- ¿En serio se cabreó por eso? - preguntó Yolie. Mimi asintió.

\- Yo también me hubiera enfadado si hubieras tocado mis cosas sin mi permiso. - reconoció la pelirroja. - Tendríais que hablarlo y, si te parece bien, ordenarlo todo entre los dos.

\- ¡DESORDENÓ MIS COSAS! - se desesperó el mayor de los rubios. - Bueno, ella dijo que me los había ordenado para mi. PERO SON MIS COSAS.

\- Tranquilo Matt. Ya conocemos a Mimi. Quizás si se lo explicas tranquilamente en vez de cerrarte en banda... - comentó Izzy.

\- Pero siguen siendo sus cosas. - comentó Davis.

\- Mimi está en sus cabales. Creo que con una explicación de la situación lo entenderá. - siguió el genio pelirrojo.

\- Puede que tengas razón.. - dijo Matt de repente. Parecía arrepentirse de la situación. - Pero lo peor no fue eso. Encontré un consolador en el canapé. ¿Os lo podéis creer?

Ken sabía perfectamente cuál era ese consolador. Pero decidió que fuera la propia Mimi quién se lo explicara.

\- Habla con ella. La comunicación es lo mejor para ser feliz. - fue el mejor consejo. Y el que Matt decidió escoger.

Cuando ambos llegaron a casa, se sentaron en el sofá para hablar y solucionar las cosas. Todos los consejos habían sido productivos. Decidieron que solo se podría entrar a defecar, si había alguien en el baño, cuando fuera una gran urgencia. Montaron un calendario de comidas entre los dos, respetando opiniones. Ordenaron todas sus pertinencias escuchando sus consejos y sin tirar nada que pudiera ser útil. Pero Matt aún tenía una espina clavada.

\- Oye Mimi, estoy preocupado por algo más. - le daba mucha vergüenza abordar este tema. - El otro día, vi dentro del canapé, que había un consolador entre los ropajes. - Mimi empezó a reírse. Matt no sabía que pasaba. - ¿Por qué te ríes? Es algo serio. Si no te hago disfrutar, me gustaría saberlo.

\- Pero cariño, - siguió ella secándose las lágrimas de la risa – ese consolador me lo regaló Yolie como broma por si no me satisfacías. ¿No has visto que aún está en el plastiquito? No lo he usado. Pero lo guardaré como prueba del bribón que eres en la cama.

Matt se tranquilizó y disfrutó una noche romántica con su novia en el nuevo piso. La primera de muchas más...


End file.
